Mean Sleep
by BurgerHut23
Summary: Tori comes to terms with her feelings for a certain goth.
1. A Dream

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Hey people, this is just a oneshot about the pains of unrequited love wah wah. This is only my second time posting on here so I'm not all that great yet.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own VicTORIous or any of its characters. Dan Schneider does that. And does it well.**

* * *

"Jade," Tori moaned in the goth's ear as they swayed to the music.

"Hmm"

"This feels so nice, I could dance with you for 1000 years."

"But that's so many," Jade chuckled reminiscing to the time Tori starred in the play Uptown, Downtown with her then boyfriend, Beck. Jade cringed at the memory of ever dating Beck. He wasn't a bad guy or anything like that, he just wasn't Tori. It just wasn't the same. The Latina pulled Jade closer as they danced to the slow, soft music that filled the bedroom.

"Jade?"

"Yes Tori?"

"Do you ever think about forever?"

"What are you talking about Vega?"

"I mean, about us, are we going to stay together for that long? Will we still love each other the same way in the future? Tori paused, adverting her eyes down, biting her lip. "Are you going to go back to hating me like you did before?"

The warmness in the air suddenly left the room as a pained expression appeared on Jade's face. "Baby, I never hated you," the goth whispered. "Victoria look at me," she commanded softly yet firmly as she put a finger on the other girls chin to lift her head to make eye contact.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you on your first day of Hollywood Arts, I knew I loved you. I know it sounds cliché but it's the truth. It's was just...hard adjusting to those new feelings I had for this girl I barely knew," Jade chuckled. "I still regret the day I made you act like a dog and poured coffee on your head in front of the whole class."

"It's not funny Jade," Tori deadpanned. "You don't even take my feelings seriously! You think everything is a freaking joke!"

The brunette's sudden change in volume startled the pale girl. Tori turned her back to Jade as she huffed in frustration. Jade stepped towards the angry brunette and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Baby," Jade whispered, "just trust me when I say I love you."

Tori's tense shoulders fell. She turned around to look Jade in her eyes.

"Jade, you know I can't stay mad at you," Tori said.

The two girls pulled each other in a warm embrace. Jade eyed the bed for a moment and had an epiphany...

"Hey babe, how about I make it up to you," Jade said in a sultry tone.

"How?"

"I make love to you." Jade practically moaned in the Latina's ear.

"Mmmm," Tori hummed. "Sounds like a plan."

"Or..."

Jade lifted the brunette up honeymoon style and threw her on bed.

"...I could fuck you senseless all night long."

Tori, stunned, could only muster up the words, "that works too," the brunette said breathlessly.

Jade straddled Tori and caressed her cheek while looking into her big brown eyes as if staring into her soul.

"I love you Jade."

"I love you too Tori."

And just like that it was over.

Darkness.

"It was just a dream." Tori sighed as she looked over to the other side of the bed.

Empty

"I should be used to this, no one is ever there." She whispered choking back tears as she gently reclined back onto her soft bare bed. She stared at the ceiling as the feeling of loneliness quickly consumed her.

"She doesn't love me and never will, why do I keep putting myself through this torture?" Tori sobbed into her hands.

 _She's just playing with you Tori, you have been nothing but nice to her and what do you get in return? Nada._ Tori thought. _Even after all the chizz she put me through, I could never hate her. If anything I hate myself for falling for her. She's just so confident, so sure of herself. She's not afraid to say what's on her mind and I envy that about her. I told her that on our "date"._

Tori chuckled at the memory of their "play date" at Nozu when Sikowitz forced them to spend time together to build some on stage chemistry.

"But we'll never be together for real." Tori sighed.

Tori laid there until she drifted off to sleep once again.

"One day, maybe one day, she'll love me like I love her." Tori sighed.

"I love you Jade." Tori whimpered as a lone tear fell from her eye.

 _ **Meanwhile across town...**_

"TORI!" The raven haired beauty screamed. Jade West abruptly sat up in her bed as she gasp for air. Her skin wet and sticky from the perspiration that accumulated before she awoke from a deep slumber.

"Damn it! Another dream about Vega!" Jade exclaimed while hitting her covers. The goth grabbed one of the many pillows on her bed and threw it in nothing but pure rage.

"VEGA DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND NEVER WILL, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" Unable to get the Latina out of her confused head, she began to punch her cranium vigorously.

After a few moments she calmed down and laid her head on her remaining pillow.

"One day, maybe one day, she'll love me the way I love her." Jade sighed.

"I love you too Tori."

* * *

 ** _If you made it this far, I love you from the bottom of my heart. Please review, comment, I'm really trying to get better as a writer and your criticism is really helpful. Don't be shy._**

 ** _Oh and sorry if there's a few grammatical errors, I was watching Hey Arnold while writing most of the story XD._**

 ** _And for the readers of my other story I'm still working on it I haven't abandoned it, so bear with me because school is really kicking my ass._**

 **Anything else...oh yeah jeez. Sorry this story is so short I was writing it in my notepad app and I thought it was going to be more. Ooops.**


	2. And The Next Day

**Hey peoples. Okay so this is no longer an oneshot. I'm making Mean Sleep an actual story. Wooo! Bad news, this is an extremely short chapter, sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own VicTORIous. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing a fan fiction on a show that I own. ಠ_ಠ**

* * *

The halls of Hollywood Arts were quiet.

Too quiet...

At least for Jade West it was.

CLANK. CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

The sound of the raven haired beauty's boots resonated throughout the empty hallway as she made her way to her scissor covered locker.

"Fuck,"

Jade mumbled to herself, struggling to open her locker. She fumbled with the lock, missing the number of her combination.

"Come on West, pull yourself together," she said trying to calm herself down. Sweaty palms and shaky hands hindered her from even coming close to the correct number.

Usually, the big bad Jade West was never in this state of nervousness.

What had her feeling so unnerved?

"VEGA!"

Jade glared menacingly at the unmistakably beautiful Tori Vega as she walked past the goth. The half Latina, startled by Jade's outburst, tripped clumsily dropping her donut, and a few textbooks. Her nervousness quickly dissipated as she found pleasure in seeing Tori fall flat on her ass.

For some odd reason, knowing she had this effect on Tori made her stomach flutter, causing her hard glare to slightly falter.

Damn she always does this to me Jade thought to herself.

"Aww, there goes my breakfast," Tori whined as she tried to clean up the mess she made.

"Worry about that later Vega," huffed Jade in a mildly agitated tone. "We need to talk."

The brunette quickly looked to Jade in a rather irritated fashion.

"Uggh, Jade is this about me and Beck because I already told you that I'm not interested in your ex-...

"No, Vega it's not about that," Jade said cutting off Tori, softening her tone. "I want to t-t-talk a-about us."

Jade found herself getting nervous again. Her aggressive mask fading as she stared into the brunette's big doe eyes, full of innocence and sparkle.

"Us? What about us Jade," Tori asked swaying back and forth nervously.

Jade stared back at Tori with a blank face, still trying to find the right words.

 _Come on Jade stop acting like a spazz and just ask her, no TELL HER she's going out with you._

Quiet

"Uhh...Jade?" The half Latina said to the goth with a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

This snapped Jade out of her thoughts and back to her fierce nature.

"I'm fine Vega," Jade barked.

"Are you sure? You looked lost for a moment."

 _Yeah lost in your eyes..._

Quiet

"Jade?"

Fuck she's giving me that look again...

 _Spazz_

Quiet you

"Sorry Jade I'm just worried about you. You're acting really weird," said Tori looking more concerned than before.

"No not you Vega," huffed a now very frustrated Jade.

"Girls," rang Sikowitz from the classroom, "class has started and you don't want to miss my lesson on backwards acting."

"We'll be there in a minute," said Tori. "Are you sure you're okay Jade."

Jade glanced at the Latina one last time before heading to class, choosing not to answer.

"Jade"

"Look Vega, I said I'm fine," Jade snapped. "I don't need you worrying about me, this was a mistake... just leave me alone."

"But Ja..."

"Hard of hearing Vega? Fuck off!" Jade screamed. The words pierced the brunette's soul as she stood there stunned as her eyes started to water. She pushed past the goth and ran towards the bathroom.

"Why does it always end like this," Jade sighed.

* * *

 **Here I am, once again (see what I did there). Again, I'm sorry such a short chapter. Please review, your criticism is appreciated.**

 **How do you think Jade should go about this?**


	3. I'm Just Your Problem

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Hi people! Sorry it's been so long but I've been hella busy with graduation, my job, and a lot of other excuses I'm sure you didn't come here to read. So here is goes, the 3rd chapter of the story Mean Sleep.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous and blah blah blah copyright Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

 _Why?_

Tori stood in front of the mirror of the girls bathroom. Her face left soaked as hot tears exited her brown orbs and coated her chiseled cheekbones. The overbearing smell of ammonia violated her nostrils as she tried to muffle her pitiful sobs.

 _Why?_

Tori thought consumed with frustration.

 _Why can't she see how much I love her? I understand she's a gank and all, but jeeez!_

 _I express a tiny smidgen of concern; a sliver of solicitude! And what do I get? 'Hard of hearing Vega! Fuck off!' What kind of chiz is that?_ _I guess we're just not meant to be. But I can't get her out of my head. I just want these dreams to stop!_

Tori sobbed harder reminiscing about the recurring dreams that plagued her every night since she first laid eyes on the goth.

Her mind was racing at the speed of light. Despite the latina's desperate pleas for her multiple thoughts to cease, they kept coming like rain in a downpour.

She wanted to scream her lungs out.

She wanted to punch a hole in the wait.

She needed to let go and release...

But she knew she had to get a grip before going to class. Overwhelmed with emotions, she paced back and forth in front of the stalls.

 _Come on Victoria, she's nothing to you and you're nothing to her,_

 _She's nothing to you and you're nothing to her,_

She repeated aloud as she marched in the bathroom, almost in cadence.

She started to say it faster and faster, simultaneously accelerating the pace at which she marched. She paid no mind to her palpitating heart as she repeated the affirmation aloud.

She's nothing to you and you're nothing to her.  
She's nothing to you and you're nothing to her.  
She's nothing to you and you're nothing to her.  
You're... you're n-nothing t-to...her.

Just then, her knees turned to jello as the scene of Jade erupting like a volcano, spewing hate from her fiery core, looped over and over in her head. She knelt down in defeat holding her tear stained head in her hands.

 _I'm like a moth to a flame burned by the fire. I knew she'd burn me, but I didn't know it'd hurt so much._

"Jaaaade." She called out, only to hear her own voice reply as her pitiful sob echoed throughout the seemingly vacant bathroom.

"Tori," a small voice squeaked getting the latina's attention. She stood up and swiftly brushed the imaginary dust off of her jeans. Tori turned to see Cat staring at her with an expression on her face full of concern and innocence.

"Tori," the redhead repeated, her tone dropping to one of consternation, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

"It's nothing Cat, school is just really stressing me out right now. I'll be alright." Tori smiled in a failed attempt to mask her inner turmoil from the usually perky girl.

"Tori….you're lying, I can tell when you're acting." The shorter girl asserted.

"I'm fine Cat, honestly," Tori tried to sound as convincing as possible, but failed miserably as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Is it about Jade?" Cat said, reaching out to touch Tori's shoulder. The brunette froze.

 _How does she know? What does she know?_

The Latina thought glancing at Cat in nothing but pure shock.

 _Should I tell her the truth? Should I lie to her?_

"No it's not Cat, I already told you…."

"DON'T LIE TO ME TORI! I WANT TO HELP YOU! WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND JADE!" The redhead's comforting tone took a turn and completely caught Tori off guard.

"Cat?" Tori uneasily turned around and faced the redhead after the violent outburst. The latina knew she shouldn't have been so shocked by Cat's sudden change of tone. The redhead was known for being extremely sensitive due to her bipolar disorder.

Cat sighed as she walked toward the sink. She placed both hands on each side of the sink and looked down.

"Tori," Cat sighed, "I've known you for awhile now and Jade," she paused, "Jade...she's my best friend. I've noticed both of you have been acting really weird for awhile now."

"Cat you've got it all wrong, me and…"

"Save the bullshit Tori, I see the way you look at her!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Cat screamed poking Tori in the chest. "Don't play dumb, that's my job." Cat spat. "You like Jade and you want her to like you back."

 _How does she know this?_

"I know you're probably thinking, 'how does stupid Cat know that.' Well I'm not as dumb as YOU and EVERYONE ELSE THINKS! When she's not looking, you stare at her. Whenever she was kissing Beck, you were furious because you want to be the only one who gets to kiss her. You like her Tori, and everyone can see it!"

"E-everyone?"

 _Does Jade know?_

"Yes Tori! Everyone except stupid Jade!" Cat continued, "Why do you think Beck broke up with her? Oh I'll tell ya why! He was tired of competing with you!"

"Competing with me?"

"Competing with me," mocked Cat. "Did I freaking stutter? Ever since your first day of Hollywood Arts, Jade talked nonstop about you, especially to Beck. No matter what they were doing or talking about, YOU always seemed to come up in conversation."

Tori, trying not to get her hopes up, stayed silent and continued listening to Cat's rant.

"Beck said it himself Tori, Jade hated you more than she loved him."

"Oh so she hates me, tell me something I don't know Cat."

"There's a thin line between love and hate Tori." Cat chuckled. "Oh and another thing, either you tell Jade how you feel, OR GET OVER IT!" With that, she skipped out of the bathroom as if everything was normal, leaving the latina stunned.

The redhead merrily skipped onto the empty hallway in very idle thought when her body suddenly collided with another figure.

"Hey watch it!" Screamed Trina Vega as she fell to the ground hard. "Hmph!"

"Oh Trina! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't see you! Are you okay?" Cat said panicking while looking down at the elder Vega.

"Ugh, I'm good Cat." Trina said trying to catch her breath. "Just watch where you're going next time will ya?"

"Hehe okay Trina," Cat chuckled as her cheeks turned the same shade of red as her hair.

"Cat?"

"Yes Trina?"

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!"

Cat, who was unaware of the fact she was straddling Trina Vega, of all people, looked down and giggled.

"Kay kay!" Cat said not moving.

"TODAY PLEASE!"

Cat giggles grew louder as she rose from Trina's lap and helped the said girl up.

Trina stood and dramatically brushed herself off glaring at an innocent looking Cat. Her glare softened when she notice Cat becoming frightened.

"Cat why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't YOU in class Trina?"

"Funny you ask Cat, I have an audition today for a movie directed by Daniel Squires called _Lady of the Evening._ I'm trying to get the part of the main character, Dana Diamond, the badass cop going undercover as a prostitute with multiple love interest."

"Love interest?" Cat inquired nervously.

"Yeah, she kisses like 4 hot guys in the first 30 minutes. I am so getting this role!" Trina said standing tall sticking her chest out.

"Oh...well, good luck Trina." Cat said deflated.

"Thanks Cat, but I, Trina Vega, simply don't need luck." Trina said proudly. "All I need is my talent and my girls." She said cupping her breasts with both hands, winking at the stunned redhead.

Cat blushed once more while staring at the brunette's bosom.

"Well byyee." Cat said running off, leaving yet another Vega in a state of confusion.

Trina dismissed Cat's strange behavior as Cat being her usual child-like self and went on about her business.

Cat ran to the janitor's closet and went into a violent frenzy. The redhead proceeded to knock over numerous cleaning supplies and miscellaneous tools on the shelves. She stopped abruptly when tears began to fall from her face.

 _Either you tell her how you feel, OR GET OVER IT!_

Cat replayed it over and over again in her head.

"Why can't I take my own advice!" She screamed as she collapsed to the floor.

"Trina…" The girl quietly continued to sob.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **If you're reading this I love you from the bottom of my heart. If there are any errors or typos feel free to point em out ;-)**_

 _ **It seems like Cat has it bad for Trina. Hmm. I hate it when the Catorade Girls are in such dismay and heartache. If you guys are interested in seeing more Cat and Trina chapters in the future, tell me in the reviews. Don't get me wrong, Jade and/or Tori will be in every chapter, but Cat and Trina wil either just be mentioned, or have actual scenes. Your choice :-)**_

 **I feel like I'm leaving something out but I can't put my finger on it. Oh wellヽ（´ー｀）┌**

 **i need to sleep now**

 **Thanks for reading (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	4. Is This Real Life or Fantasy?

_**I'm back.**_

 _ **There's a smidge of smut in this chapter so readers discretion is advised. Please read my author's note at the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **Anything in bold is Tori's dream.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, season 5 would be a 2 hour special on Cinemax. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

* * *

Jade eyed the clock in Sikowitz class like a hawk while occasionally glancing back at the door; anxiously awaiting Tori's arrival. She knew the latina never ditched class, but today was quite different. After reducing the brunette to tears, the goth, instead of running to her aid, went on to class. Jade was sitting in the classroom physically, but mentally she was light years away. She replayed the conversation she had with Tori on loop for the entire class period. The image of Tori's caramel colored eyes welling with tears haunted the raven haired girl to no avail. The constant reminder that she was the one responsible for those tears caused her to subconsciously cringe throughout the whole class period.

Jade's sole focus was to avoid the other girl by any means necessary. She just couldn't find the right words to not only apologize to Tori, but express how she really feels about her. In a huge high school like Hollywood Arts, avoiding someone couldn't be that hard, right?

Once the bell rang, she was the first one out the door, hastily pushing past other students faster than a wide receiver going for touchdown. Jade sped down the bustled hallway but didn't get far. To her extreme displeasure, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Jade!"

Jade knew she couldn't keep running away from her problems, but her knowing that didn't manage to slow her down.

She hauled ass like never before.

"JADE!"

 _Just walk faster._

"I know you hear me!"

The distance between Jade and the voice diminished considerably, and so did the aggressor's patience.

 _I don't have the energy to deal with this right now._

Suddenly, Jade was slowed down by a forceful grip on her shoulder, roughly yanking her back. This caused Jade to violently turn around, ready to give the walking nuisance a piece of her mind.

"Fuck off Beck!"

"We need to talk about this Jade, whether you want to or not."

"Or not."

"I'm serious Jade."

"I'm serious too Beck, end of conversation."

Irritated, Beck grabbed Jade's left wrist and roughly pulled her towards the janitor's closet. Leading the way, he carelessly maneuvered through the jam packed halls of Hollywood Arts.

"Everyone look! I'm being kidnapped, once again! Kidnapper!"

Beck hastily forced Jade into the closet and shut the door. Once inside, the handsome boy turned his back to the goth and let out a sigh of annoyance. He ran his fingers through his black fluffy hair, something he often did when he was frustrated. Both him and Jade failed to notice or acknowledge the wide array of cleaning products, tools, and miscellaneous items scattered throughout the dingy closet, courtesy of a little redhead.

Jade stood with her arms folded tightly swiftly losing her patience. She stared Beck down for a good 10 seconds before finally speaking up. "Are you going to say something or stand there like an idiot?"

"Jade…" Beck growled, not able to look Jade in her eyes.

"What Beck! I don't have all day! Just tell me why you dragged me in here and…mmph!"

 _What the fuck?_

The handsome boy kissed Jade like there was no tomorrow. Passion swelled in his lips and he proceeded to smoothly slide his tongue in her mouth. She melted into the kiss, but not so much because she enjoyed it. With everything happening around her, she felt defeated in her quest to win Tori. Nothing seemed to be going right in her romantic life. She wanted Tori, but after burning her on countless occasions she figured why would the Latina want her? Especially with what happened earlier; would Tori really forgive her?

Jade reluctantly gave into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. He pulled his head back a little.

"I knew you missed me." Beck said with a coy smile. He pulled her closer, his hot breath on her face.

 _Cocky bastard._

Jade rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

"How about you shut up and kiss me." She deadpanned.

Jade pulled him in for another kiss, but this one wasn't quite like the other one. This was the most gruesome kiss either two ever had. They were kissing so hard it hurt. Physically, it felt like they were going to literally kiss until they bled. It's not like Jade would've had mind.

Jade embraced the pain and took it in stride. She looked at the kiss as some sort of punishment for giving the Latina so much grief over the last few years. She desperately pined for something that forced her to mask the guilt that ate her alive. And she got it, through Beck. This deathly, hormone fueled, make out session was her escape.

The kiss slowly ceased as they pulled their heads back, still locked in each other's embrace. There was something in Beck's eyes that gave her the comfort she was eternally longing for.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Beck asked, looking down at the vulnerable girl in front of him.

Jade glanced up at him and took a deep, long breath.

* * *

Tori decided to head home and miss the rest of her classes for the day. She didn't have the energy to even look at Jade, let alone talk to her. The only thing on her mind was getting home in one peace. With Trina auditioning for the Daniel Squires movie, Tori's only option for getting home was the bus.

She absolutely loathed having to take the bus. Though the bus was loaded with people, it was way too quiet for Tori's liking. Tori hated the cold silence; she always needed something to drown out her sonorous thoughts. She opted to listen to music for the remainder of the bus ride.

She put in her ear buds and let the melodies fill her brain and drown her sorrows. Music was the only thing that made her feel whole, but only for a little while. Once the music stopped, reality steered its way back to Tori's head, causing her anxiety to rise so much she felt it in the pit of her stomach. She glanced out the window and realized this was her stop. She placed her iPod in purse and walked off the bus. The walk to her house wasn't long, but she was still exhausted in more ways than one by the time she walked through the door.

Like always, no one was home. Fortunately, this was one of the only times she was relieved being left alone. Frankly, she was in no mood to answer questions and make excuses as to why she's home so early. Emotionally and physically fatigued, Tori dragged herself up the stairs to her room. She let her huge monster purse drop to the floor as she collapsed on her bed.

"I just need to sleep," Tori thought. "Maybe when I wake up she won't be on my mind."

 _Yeah and maybe pigs will fly and shoot lasers out their asses._

"I'm hopeless." Tori sighed as she fell asleep.

 _ **Tori's Dream**_

" _ **Ugh Jade…" Tori moaned weakly as a wave of pleasure overcame her entire body. Jade's hot, slippery tongue assaulted her clit repetitiously with zero intentions of stopping.**_

" _ **Más despacio, por favor."**_

 _ **The goth's pink muscle proved to be too much for Tori as it continued to glide across her swollen pink nub.**_

" **Tu boca se siente tan bien conmigo."**

 _ **Tori held Jade's head in place between her legs, riding out her orgasm and the goth's face. The latina's soft, manicured hands cradled Jade's skull, running her tan fingers through the other girl's inky locs as she finished.**_

" **Aaah** **fuck Jade,** **tu lengua es mágica."**

 **Jade's head popped out from under the covers as she moved to lay next to her shivering mess of a girlfriend in their queen sized bed. Jade wrapped her arm around the trembling latina's waist as she locked her in a warm embrace.**

" **Oh great, I fucked you into Spanish mode. I owe myself a job well done." Jade said with a smirk full of pride and accomplishment. She loved seeing her girlfriend slightly unhinged and vulnerable. It brought the raven haired beauty even more joy knowing she was the cause of it.**

" **Callate." Tori mumbled softly into Jade's neck, gaining back some of her composure.**

" **You're so cute when you're like this."**

 **Jade looked at Tori with such amusement by her lack of words. Giving Tori pleasure was almost as good as being on the receiving end.**

 **Almost.**

" **So Tori, how long are you gonna be because mami is ready for round two." Jade said looking down, realizing Tori has fallen asleep.**

" **Tori?" She nudged the latina.**

 **Tori?**

Tori!

Humph, TORIIIII!

"DAHHH!" Tori screeched falling off the bed. When she looked up she saw her sister Trina sitting on the edge of the mattress with an expression on her face that could translate to a mix of happiness and annoyance.

"Don't just lay there like a hobo, ask me why I'm so happy!" The elder Vega exclaimed.

 _Even in my sleep I can't get away from Jade._

"Gosh Trina you could've gave me a heart attack." Tori said holding her chest, trying to steady her breathing

"Can't you think of anyone else besides yourself for more than two seconds. How selfish of you!"

"Wow you're right Trina, disregard my near fatal heart attack and please tell me your big news." Tori said in annoyance laced in sarcasm.

"So you know I auditioned for that Daniel Squires movie right?"

"Well did you get the part!"

"Not exactly, he said I had audition again but he told me that I was destined to play this role."

"Oh my God that's great Trina! When is your next audition?"

"Next Saturday, he gave me a whole new set of lines to remember and I need to practice them with someone."

"I would love to help you Trina…"

 _No I wouldn't._

"But I have to...I have er- HOMEWORK! Yeah I have tons of assignments I need to catch up on, all week."

"Awww, who am I gonna rehearse with now!?"

"Why don't you ask Cat? You know she does anything you tell her to."

"Way to exaggerate Tor, no she doesn't."

"Oh really? There was that time she tagged along with you when she glued that zombie makeup to my face."

"I couldn't drive all the way across town alone Tori."

"She also followed you around the hospital while you were hunting down tuberculosis patients."

"She needs to be chaperoned in hospitals, remember she almost got institutionalized while you were busy reviving Rex?"

"And how can I forget the time you forced her to helped you with that pitiful pizza girl disguise…"

"Okay, okay I get it. Speaking of Cat she was acting a bit weird today."

"It's Cat, when is she not acting weird." Tori shrugged. All too soon, paranoia kicked in, she said a silent prayer hoping Cat didn't tell her sister about their little interaction.

 _If Cat ran her mouth so help me..._

"No, this time was different. She was a bit…off."

 _Just be cool Vega, play it off, maybe she didn't._

"Again. This is Cat we're talking about. How would you even be able to notice if she was having an off day?"

 _Honestly..._

"Nevermind, I'll just ask her about it when we're going over my lines." Trina said getting off of Tori's bed.

"You do that." Tori said in a tone that came out harsher than intended.

"Geez someone's a little snappy."

"A-DOY someone's a-wittle snappy." Tori mocked.

"If this is about Jade, you really should let it go and get some standards. You're better than that." Trina said walking out with a grin plastered on her face.

 _How did she…_

"I'm your big sister Tori," Trina said with her back facing Tori. "Plus I'm not an idiot." With that, Trina left Tori's room.

 _I guess Cat was right, everyone does know…_

* * *

 _ **So, about this update...I kinda lost inspiration in writing "Mean Sleep" but I refuse to leave it incomplete. With that said, if anyone wants to give me any notes or advice as to how to keep the story going it'd be great.**_

 _ **I didn't want to put a full on random smut moment so I tried to keep the sex stuff limited.**_

 _ **Feel free to point out any grammar errors or typos. And for the Spanish speakers feel free to give me the correct phrase. I know some Spanish is different in different countries so I tried to ask my Puerto Rican friend for some slang or whatever and that was a bust. -_-**_

 _ **Translation**_

 _ **Tu boca se siente tan bien conmigo -**_ _ **Your mouth feels so good on me.**_

 _ **Es todo tuya -**_ _ **It's all yours.**_

 _ **Tu lengua es mágica - Your tongue is magic.**_


End file.
